


Missing Christmas Lights

by Dancerlittle



Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle
Summary: Due to being sick, Albert and Finch have to miss out on the gang's annual Christmas Lights outing. But the group has a solution to that.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies)
Series: Newsies Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Missing Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dauntless_Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/gifts).



> Just a fun Christmas fic - it sucks being sick around Christmas!

**Cursing included**

The afternoon had been quiet in the DaSilva-Cortes household. One of the occupants was snoozing the afternoon away on the couch while the other was preparing dinner for that evening. They had plans to go look at Christmas lights throughout the city that evening with some friends. Meanwhile, their living room looked like a winter wonderland, complete with an 8 foot tree in the corner decorated with a hodge podge mix of their ornaments. Stockings were hung on the mantle with care. Christmas was 11 days away and they were both eager for the holiday. 

He heard the hacking cough come from the couch as he finished cleaning up the kitchen. “Albie, you okay?” 

“No, dammit I’m dying, Finchie. I can see the pearly gates callin’ my name.” Finch shook his head, rounding the island to put a hand on Albert’s forehead. He frowned, noting that he was under three different blankets with a hoodie pulled up over his head. “I’m freezing. Is the heat on?” 

“Yes, the heat is on.” Finch pulled his hand back. “You’ve got a fever. Have you taken anything?” 

Whining, Albert buried himself back in his blankets. “Aspirin earlier.” 

“What time?” Finch looked at the clock, before looking sadly at his husband. 

Albert groaned. “Earlier this morning when I got up.” 

“It’s 4 Albert.” Finch shook his head, walking into the bathroom to grab some aspirin before going to the kitchen for a bottle of water. 

Returning he got Albert to sit up before handing him the aspirin and the bottle of water. Taking a seat in the oversized chair, Finch sighed, pulling out his cellphone. He quickly sent out a text to the group of friends letting them know that Albert was sick and they wouldn’t be joining. “What are you doing?” 

“Letting the group know we’re not going to be able to join them tonight.” Finch watched him bury himself back in his cocoon. 

A pitiful whine came from the blankets. “I’ll be fine tonight going to see the lights.” 

“Really Albert?” Finch sighed, giving him a look. “You can barely get off the couch and you’ve got a fever. The only place you’re going tonight is our bed to sleep.” 

A groan escaped the blankets, Finch grinning at his husband, dramatic little shit. “Why do the sickness gods hate me so?” 

“Quit being so dramatic.” Finch shook his head. “Sit up and I’ll get you some soup that’ll help.” 

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a bowl, pouring some of the homemade chicken noodle soup into the bowl. He grabbed some saltines before making his way back into the living room. “Sit up, please.” 

Albert pushed himself into a seated position with a group, giving Finch a pitiful look. “I hurt.” 

“Eat up, this will help you not feel so horrible.” Finch gave him the bowl, sitting on the end of the couch. “After you’re done, you can go take a shower then we’ll get you into bed, so you can sleep it away.” 

Albert slurped at the soup, giving his husband a cheesy grin. “You’re so good to me. I’m sorry I’m such a whiny shit.”

“I’d have you no other way, babe.” Finch pointed to the soup. “Now eat.”

The living room was quiet, only sounds were Albert slurping at the soup. The clanking of the bowl being put on the coffee table was heard as Albert tried to push himself off the couch, groaning. “Let me help you.” 

Offering him a hand, Finch hauled him to his feet before walking him to the bathroom. “I’m going to leave the door cracked open - holler if you need anything.” 

As Albert took a shower, Finch dragged his phone out and sent a text message to the group. They enthusiastically replied back, agreeing to his suggestion. Pocketing his phone, he hauled himself off the couch, going to the bathroom door. “You alive in there?” 

“Barely.” Came the muttered response, Finch chuckling in response. 

Ducking into the room, he grabbed Albie’s favorite PJ Pants and shirt, sneaking back into the bathroom. “I put some clean clothes on the counter for you. Put those on and I’ll help you get into bed.” 

“Can we cuddle?” Albert asked with a sniffle and a cough before throwing back the curtain. Finch shook his head, even when he was sick with a cold, his husband was smokin’ hot. “Stop ogling the goods . . . I don’t feel up to doing anything but sleeping.” 

“Can’t help it babe. And yes we can cuddle.” Finch grinned, helping Albie dry off before putting the clothes on him. 

Once he was dressed, Albie was leaning heavily against Finch and looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Carry me to bed?” 

Picking him up bridal style, Finch kicked the bathroom door open with his foot before walking into their bedroom. Laying him gently on the bed, Finch gave Albert a look. “Do you want anything before we cuddle?” 

“Maybe some water?” 

Finch nodded, walking back out into the living room, turning off lights as he went before filling up a water bottle. Walking back into the bedroom, he smiled seeing Albert cuddled up in blankets, quiet wisps escaping from his lips as he slept. Finch took a quick photo, before getting into bed and running his hand through Albert’s hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

He waited 20 minutes, to ensure Albert was sound asleep, before slipping out of the bed. He grabbed a hoodie and his winter coat before shoving his feet into his winter boots. Making sure he had everything, he grabbed the car keys before slipping out of the house. What Albert didn’t know, wouldn’t kill him. 

**The Next Morning**

He felt a kiss on his cheek before opening his eyes slowly, the sunshine slipping between the half-opened shades he forgot to shut the previous night. Groaning, he stretched, peaking open an eye to see Albert looking much better. “Feeling better?” 

“I think my fever went away.” His voice was groggy as if he had just woken up himself. Finch looked over and saw that it was just 8am. 

Pulling his hand from the covers, he reached over to Albert’s forehead and nodded in agreement. “You’re not as warm as you were last night. How about I get you some aspirin and some water?” 

“Wanna cuddle for a bit.” The whine was still in his voice as he still wasn’t feeling the best. 

Finch couldn’t argue with that, pulling Albert closer to him, dropping a kiss on his forehead. “I have a surprise for you later.” 

Albert pulled back, giving him a look. “What kind of surprise?” 

“The kind we curl up on the couch, cuddling, and watching it.” Finch grinned, watching Al’s eyes go wide at the prospect. “Our friends are kinda amazing, by the way.” 

Tilting his head, Albie gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?” 

“You’ll see later when I show you. Now get over here and cuddle me.” Albert laid his head back on Finch’s chest, sighing in contentment. 

Several hours passed before they pulled themselves from the bed - Albie claiming hunger pains. Finch made him some toast, not wanting to push his good feeling before they settled down on the couch. “Can I have my surprise now?” 

Finch grinned, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. With their smart TV, he was able to pull up a video. “So, since you couldn’t go see the lights last night, we brought the lights to you.” 

Albie snuggled up to Finch’s chest, as he pushed play. Jack’s face front and center on the video. “Hey Al! Heard you weren’t feeling so hot so we are bringing you along as we go see the lights!” 

He grinned, seeing all of their friends crowded around the camera. True to his statement, Jack held the camera and everyone pitched in their own commentary as they made their way down the sidewalk. The “oohs” and “ahhs” of their friends caused Albie to laugh as Finch’s heart soared at how amazing their friends were. 

“Hope you feel better soon Al!” All their friends yelled after the 20 minute video stopped playing. Finch looked down at Al, and grew concerned at the tears down his husband’s face. “What’s wrong, peaches?” 

“Our friends are amazing.” Albert cleared his throat. “That was so sweet that they did that.” 

Finch loved Albert’s soft side, though he didn’t show it very often, reserving it for his nieces and nephew. “They were upset you weren’t feeling so great last night. They wanted to cheer you up.”

“And they did. I’ll send them a note later.” Reaching up to press a kiss to Finch’s cheek, he sighed. “I know you had a hand in it, so thank you.”

“You’re welcome but there’s one other video to show you.” Finch queued the next one up and Albert’s eyes’ lit up as it started to play. “I went over to our favorite neighborhood and drove through it taking the video of the lights.” 

Albert’s smile was all the thanks Finch needed. They watched as Finch gave commentary about the many displays of lights and all the creativity that went into each lawn. As the video came to an end, Albert sat up, giving Finch a look. “How did I get so lucky with you? Thank you for doing that - it was the best surprise ever.”

“I just wanted to make you feel a bit better.” Finch admitted, giving his husband a grin. 

Albert laid back down with a happy sigh. “You did that. I love you Finchie.” 

“Love you too Albie.” Settling back on the couch, he let his hand trail Al’s arm, as they both relaxed at the quietness that enveloped them. Soon, they were both asleep, comforted by the soft wisps coming from the other. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feeback would be amazing!


End file.
